The Brothers Flub-Family Outing 2
by Turquoiseandpurple
Summary: Sequel to "Family Outing". Guapo and Fraz go through the big swirly thing again. Only this time it's FRAZ who gets turned into a kid!


THE BROTHERS FLUB

"FAMILY OUTING 2"

It all started one day when Guapo and Fraz were flying around in The Hoog after making a delivery. Just then they saw The Big Swirly Thing up ahead. "Big Swirly Thing up ahead! Quick get your Anti-Big Swirly Thing Helmet!" Fraz cried. "I don't have it. You have it" Guapo replied. "Oh yeah" Fraz replied and handed the helmet to Guapo, who put it on his head. Just then Fraz realized that he didn't have an Anti-Big Swirly Thing Helmet—that Guapo destroyed his in the bathtub.

As soon as The Hoog went through The Big Swirly Thing, Fraz was instantly turned into a kid. "Beejabbers! Fraz, you're a kid!" Guapo cried. "No duh!" Fraz cried in a small child's voice, "I don't have an Anti-Big Swirly Thing Helmet, because you destroyed it in the bathtub!" "Oh yeah" Guapo replied stupidly. Fraz just rolled his eyes.

The Hoog landed on the same home world as the last time they went through The Big Swirly Thing—a home world inhabited by children who hated adults. Guapo exited The Hoog carrying Fraz in his arms. As soon as the citizens saw Guapo and saw that he was an adult carrying a child, they took him away, and placed Fraz in a playground with other children. Guapo was taken to the same tree house that Fraz had been taken to when he, Guapo, Valerina, Squeege, Miss Boomdeyay, Johnny Doe, Ray, and Mamma Mia were here the first time.

Fraz was among three children: a pink little girl with blonde hair, a blue little boy with dark blue hair, and a purple little boy with dark purple hair. "Hi I'm Amy" said the little girl. "I'm Jim" said the blue little boy. "And I'm Jeff" said the purple little boy. "I'm Fraz" Fraz replied. "Nice to meet you Fraz" said Amy. "Listen I'm not really a kid. I'm really an adult from a delivery company called Retrograde. Me and my brother Guapo came here through The Big Swirly Thing. Since I don't have an Anti-Big Swirly Thing Helmet, I was turned into a kid. It happened the first time me, Guapo, and our friends from Retrograde went through The Big Swirly Thing, only I was wearing Guapo's Anti-Big Swirly Thing Helmet. He and our friends were turned into kids, and I was the only adult" Fraz explained.

"Really?" Jim asked. Fraz nodded and replied "I don't want to be here! I miss my master plan! I wanna go home!" Fraz began to cry from being home sick, and from missing Guapo, "They took my brother Guapo away from me, and put him in jail!" "We'll help you get him out so you can go home" Jeff said. "Really? Gee thanks. He and our friends did the same for me the first time we were here" Fraz replied with appreciation. The four children got up off the ground, and began to head for the tree house.

When they got to the tree house Jim distracted the guard by having the guard chase him. Fraz, Amy, and Jeff broke Guapo out of the tree house with a saw. Once Guapo was free he, Fraz, and the other three kids ran to The Hoog—the angry guard chasing him. When they got to The Hoog Amy, Jim, and Jeff helped Guapo and Fraz into it before the guard caught up with them.

The Hoog lifted off into the air, where it went through The Big Swirly Thing again—turning Fraz back into an adult. "Welcome back Frazzy" Guapo said. "Good to be back Guapo" Fraz replied, referring to him being an adult again. "Thanks for getting me out of jail" Guapo said. "You did the same for me the first time we went to that home world full of children. I was returning the favor" Fraz replied.

Just then Valerina came onto the monitor screen. "Where have you two been?! Miss Boomdeyay is going ballistic!" Valerina cried. "Sorry Valerina. Me and Fraz went through The Big Swirly Thing again. Tell Miss Boomdeyay we're on our back to Retrograde" Guapo apologized. "Will do. Over and out" Valerina replied and disappeared from the screen.

"Guapo?" Fraz asked. "Yes Fraz?" Guapo asked back. "When we get back to Retrograde, remind me to get a new Anti-Big Swirly Thing Helmet" Fraz replied. "Sure thing Fraz" Guapo said.

The End


End file.
